villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Devil (American Horror Story)
The Devil is a powerful entity wreaking havoc in Briarcliff Manor. It is a character in Asylum. It first possessed Jed Potter, and later Sister Mary Eunice (full name: Mary Eunice Mckee). It is a main villain in the thriller/horror tv show American Horror Story: Asylum. Mary Eunice was portrayed by Lily Rabe in both the second season and the fourth season. Jon Potter was portrayed by Devon Graye. Personality and Appearance At least while at Briarcliff, the Devil lacked a true form, and only existed in a host. While its behavior while in control of Jed Potter was monstrous and uninhibited, it initially stayed very low key under the guise of Sister Mary Eunice, subtly manipulating and mentally torturing Briarcliff's inhabitants (especially Sister Jude with her dark past, and Dr. Arden with his previous life as a Nazi scientist). However, as time went on, the Demon revealed itself to Jude (who it had previously encountered during Jed's exorcism) and Dr. Arden (who desperately followed the Demon in hope of seeing at least a glimmer of Mary Eunice, whose innocence he cherished). After Jude was removed as head of Briarcliff and incarcerated within, Mary Eunice grew closer to Monsignor Timothy Howard, promising to help elevate him through the ranks and make him Pope. The Demon's master plan was thus set in motion: a take over of the Catholic Church. It had the power to possess people, make their eyes glow demonically, as well as reading the minds of people and telekinetically moving objects. The demon often enjoyed reading a person's mind to see their secrets, such as Sister Jude's alcholic past and the "murder" she commited to its own amusement. The demon thrived solely through possession and if its host died, it died along with him, making the host both its strength and its ultimate weakness. History .]] After initially getting into Briarcliff through Jed, the Devil took over young, innocent Sister Mary Eunice, and slowly used malice and manipulation to get Jude fired from Briarcliff. Acting as Eunice, it replaced Jude as head of the establishment, becoming superior over Dr. Arden. "Mary Eunice" slowly began to get Monsignor Timothy's approval of "her" changes to Briarcliff's conduct and daily life for the inmates. This included a Christmas party, and a showing of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer", things Jude had previously described as acts of turning "away from God". Still, despite the public face as sweet, innovative Mary Eunice, the Demon was commiting dark, far less subtle crimes in the shadows, such as killing the Briarcliff security guard Frank, setting serial killer Leigh Emerson loose on Jude, and killing a man Jude was using to get information on Arden (the Demon used this murder to reveal himself to Jude). At one point, the Devil confronted Shachath, the Angel of Death, demanding she leave Briarcliff after the Angel was "called" by a dying inmate. Shacath retorted that she had been invited, unlike the Demon, whom she referred to as a cousin - "like Shacath, but fallen". The Angel also noted that she could hear Mary Eunice trying to fight against the Demon, and momentarily, Mary Eunice took control of her own body again, sobbing and pleading to Shachath to free her. The Demon quickly resumed control; before leaving, Shachath warned it they would meet again. Soon, the Monsignor learned of Mary Eunice's possesion after being told about it by Shachath, and he attempted to cast the Demon out of Mary Eunice. However, the Monsignor was overpowered and violated by the Demon, taking his virginity and that of Mary Eunice. Lost and helpless, the Monsignor consulted with Sr. Jude - now merely Judy, a patient at Briarcliff herself. In her insensible, post-electroshock-therapy state, Judy could only warn that the Monsignor kill Mary Eunice before it was too late. Later, the Demon confronted Timothy and repeated its promise to manipulate events until Timothy was made Pope, so that the Church would finally be under Satanic control. Defying this, Msr. Howard attempted to appeal to any vestiges of Mary Eunice's true self and her inner virtue. This infuriated the Demon, who attacked the Monsignor and promised to devour the "last morsel of Eunice's soul". Briefly, Mary Eunice regained control of her body once more, tearfully telling the Monsignor she was tired of fighting against the Demon, and that she wanted to "let go". Taking pity upon the tearful nun and seizing advantage of her weakened state, the Monsignor quickly cast Mary Eunice over a nearby staircase railing. They exchanged one last gaze as the young nun fell, before she hit the floor far below. Shacath then appeared, kneeling down before the fatally injured Eunice, who again asked the Angel to take her. "I'll take both of you", Shachath replied, and kissed her. Trivia * She is the second character to be portrayed by Lily Rabe. The first was Nora Montgomery and the third is Misty Day. ** Sister Mary Eunice is the only character whom Lily Rabe protrayed''twice''. * Sister Mary Eunice has been absent in 3 episodes overall throughout the season. Those episodes are "Spilt Milk", "Continuum" and "Madness Ends". In all of these, the cause was her confirmed death in The "Name Game". Gallery Tumblr mcjzummXGr1r8ks1fo1 1280.png|The Devil's first vessel, Jon Potter Sister Mary Eunice.jpg|Sister Mary Eunice Sistermaryeunice.gif|Sister Mary Eunice under the Devil's possession. Reddress.gif Sister Mary Eunice McKee.jpg Zap-underrated-tv-stars-of-2012-pictures-009.jpg Videos Category:Demon Category:Complete Monster Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Villainesses Category:Comedic Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Asexual Category:Dark Priests Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Singing Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Telepaths Category:Possessor Category:Hatemongers Category:Heretics Category:Rapists Category:Fearmongers Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Fanatics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Knifemen Category:Perverts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Killjoy Category:Mutilators Category:Anarchist Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Provoker Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Kidnapper Category:Parasite Category:Jerks Category:Evil Light Category:Angel Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychics Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Neutral Evil